


玩嫂子第二弹

by liriio



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M, OOC
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriio/pseuds/liriio





	玩嫂子第二弹

Summary：阿斯加德曾与斯巴达克斯约定把公主嫁过来和亲作为停火协议的必要条款，而如今婚期将近索尔却暂时失去了神力流落人间，奥丁和弗丽嘉不得已只能让擅长幻术的洛基先代为娶亲……

 

彼得坐在华丽无比的婚车里，隔着纱帘看着后面那一列浩浩荡荡的结婚队伍越行越远，他们已经逐渐远离了王宫，远离了边境线，离开了斯巴达克斯这个他还尚未熟悉的新家。

而现在他又马上要搬到另一处新家去了，阿斯加德，传说中的神域，那是他未来丈夫的王国。

在车里感知不到时间的流逝，也不知道到底是过了几天，直到彼得头昏脑胀的听见外面有侍从请他下车，才晕乎乎的抬起有些发软的双腿撩起帘子赶紧下了车。即使是在垫得最柔软舒适的车厢里，被强行塞在里面呆上几天几夜也足够人难受好一阵了。

彼得站稳后立刻有点尴尬地整了整身上被他不小心扯皱的礼服和面纱，才又急急地把手交到了等候多时的新郎伸出的手上。

虽然这场婚礼的排场很大，但是还是很容易能看得出准备得也是十分仓促的。尽管彼得作为一个男人并不在意婚礼完不完美，但当一旁的侍女第二次不小心把弄错的时候，彼得还是感到了一丝尴尬。

看来阿斯加德也并不是很欢迎他这个和亲过来的“未来王后”。这是自然，据说原本阿斯加德这边要求一定就要一位公主，结果世事难料，最后是他的妹妹维多利亚继承了斯巴达克斯的王位。如此一来她妹妹就没法再和亲，只能勉强由他这个刚被王室相认不久的，流落民间多年的粗野王子来临时顶替和亲人选。

毕竟这就约等于说好的限量高定突然变成了个清仓大甩卖的货色，于是娶回来一个不能生孩子的、没有皇家教养风范，还完全不懂宫廷礼仪的粗野男王后实在有些尴尬，阿斯加德这边会不满意早在彼得意料之中。

不管怎样，只来得及被紧急培训了两天、完全不熟皇家礼仪的彼得还是硬着头皮上了阵，同时还要忍下仓促的婚礼上闹出的各种乌龙，跟索尔好不容易才完成了几乎婚礼所有流程。

只除了“洞房”这一样。

没办法，彼得一个人穿着那套繁重的结婚礼服在床边端坐了好久仍然没有等到丈夫的回应。索尔甚至还自顾自的坐在桌边看起了书，难以置信他竟然就这样聚精会神的看了几个小时，连个多余的眼神都不舍得施舍给彼得，更丝毫没有要去床上过夜的意思。彼得不知道索尔是否有这么讨厌碰他，已经嫌弃到了连新婚之夜都懒得敷衍一下的地步？

“哦，刚才忘记告诉你了，你先睡吧，不用等我。抱歉我一看书就容易这样。”

好不容易等索尔终于想起了他的存在，但还是并没有想跟他一起睡。彼得不再坚持，他沉默的起身将繁重的礼服饰物一一卸下然后爬进了那方华丽的纱帐里躺下了。

宫殿里除了翻书的轻微声音几乎是一片寂静，不知过了多久，当索尔终于熄灭了灯火时，床幔中突然传出了一句轻飘飘的话语。

“你不是索尔。”

伫立在黑暗里的人顿住了，他没有生气，也没有回头，只是饶有兴趣地反问了一句。

“为什么这么说？就因为我今晚冷落了你吗？”

“其实你其他地方都模仿得很完美，只怪刚才看书暴露了你，我听说雷神向来不喜读书，更何况会到痴迷的地步。你一定是擅长幻术的二王子洛基。”

“还以为是有时显得不像我哥哥那般威武豪放呢。你很聪明，也很漂亮，我哥哥错过这样的新娘真是太可惜了。”

洛基见他识破便也不再维持幻象，而是恢复了本来面貌施施然坐到了床边。

他撩开层层叠叠的纱帐俯下身去亲吻新娘的嘴唇，彼得心里一惊，立刻撇开了脸，教他只亲到了脸颊。

“洛基，我是你哥哥的妻子……”尽管彼得言语之间时还是尽力维持着镇静，但还是下意识惊慌失措的挣扎起来。

“可是今天与你完成结婚礼仪的人是我，与你立下结婚誓言的人也是我，就连现在躺在这张婚床上的人还是我，不是索尔。你甚至连索尔的面都没真正见过。”

彼得听了只是咬着嘴唇一言不发，他还是暗自使力推拒着洛基。

“既然你这样坚持的话——嫂子，我明天大可禀告父王和母后，说你新婚之夜蓄意勾引我。亲儿子和令人不满意的新媳妇，更何况我是个幻术大师，你觉得他们会相信谁呢？再想想看阿斯加德与斯巴达克斯的停火协议，你想把它搞砸吗？你很聪明，我知道的。”

彼得推拒的手僵住了，尽管这是个赤裸裸的要挟，但是洛基是对的。他一个不受欢迎的人独自在这异国他乡寄人篱下，为了自己的性命和斯巴达的安危，也只能向残酷的现实低头。

洛基再次吻上新娘的唇，这次彼得没有再拒绝，他任由这个小叔子在他身上为所欲为了。

洛基很快也褪下了礼服整个人结结实实的压在彼得身上，他沿着彼得的腰线一路往上摸索，最后停在了胸前流连忘返。

他不停地吮吸着彼得的脖子，甚至有时会用力的啃咬，那些半长的黑色卷发在彼得颈间蹭来蹭去，让他感到又痛又痒。

而当洛基分开他的双腿，真正进入彼得的时候，他才发觉之前的难受根本什么都不算。

彼得没有想到洛基表面看起来斯文，床上却粗鲁得很，尤其是他胯下那只尺寸惊人的怪兽，插进去的瞬间就让彼得控制不住的尖叫起来。

“啊……拔出去……求你了……好粗！”

彼得感觉自己的屁眼简直要被撕裂了，但令他诧异的是事实上之后并没有血流出来，但是屁眼被完全撑开了，过于饱胀的感觉还是令他难受得想掉眼泪。

“才刚插进去就受不了了？不过放心嫂子，一会儿我会让你爽翻天的。”

“别那么叫我……”

洛基刻意的提醒又让他想到他们正背着他那素未谋面的丈夫在偷情，那突然涌上来的背德感和羞耻感简直使他想去一头撞死算了。

“不，你刚才说得对，你就是我哥哥的妻子，我的嫂嫂。”

洛基一边恶趣味的回答着又一边用力的插着彼得，彼得被那根巨大的肉棒操得话都说不出了，只能在那呜呜咽咽了半天。

“嫂子，我干得你爽吗？”

“啊……啊！”

“问你话，怎么不回答？这样很没礼貌。”

“啊啊……哈啊……爽……”

“喜欢被我干吗？”

“喜……欢……嗯啊！别射在里面……”

但是大量火热的精液还是射进了彼得的屁眼里，彼得被射得太多只能尖叫起来。

这一晚彼得被洛基摁在床上反复操干了七八次，被内射得小腹都微微鼓起来了，最后洛基还过分的用一根又粗又长的假阴茎堵住了他的屁眼。

第二天他还非逼着彼得继续含着那根假阴茎去骑马，彼得一手抓着缰绳，一手捂着肚子，还要压抑着不能当众呻吟出声。

“啊……嗯啊……”彼得坚持了一会儿之后渐渐有些乏力了，握住缰绳的手也松了力道，正在为难之际索尔却突然说话了。

“看来王妃以前从未骑过马，恐怕惊吓到他，还是让我去与他共乘一匹吧。”洛基下了马，立刻就翻身跨坐到彼得的身后虚虚的把他搂进怀里，还体贴的帮他掌握了缰绳。

洛基此刻仍旧化作了索尔的模样，他此番言行绅士又体贴，赢得众人一片赞赏的眼神，甚至就连彼得也不禁有了一瞬间的脸红。

“怎么，嫂子，喜欢上我了？”

“我……我没有……”彼得这才突然清醒过来，刚才那个体贴迷人“索尔”到底是谁。

“嫂子，感觉怎么样？”洛基把搂着彼得腰际的手缓缓地移到他的小腹上恶意的往下按了按，逼得还含着那根粗大假阴茎的彼得忍不住轻声尖叫起来。

“洛基……求你……别按了……”彼得之前在马背上一路剧烈颠簸，早就被那根假阴茎在体内四处乱插给弄得浑身发颤，更别说洛基还要使坏的把那根阴茎的轮廓都在他肚子上按出来了。

彼得方才独自在马背上支撑很久，已经消耗了大量体力，此时也只能无力的倚在洛基的怀里颤抖了，他又不敢表露得太明显，恐怕旁人看出什么不妥来，只有挨着的洛基才能听到他隐忍的几声轻哼。

嫁来阿斯加德的日子说难不难，说易不易，日子也就在被迫跟洛基偷情的尴尬境地中一天天过去了。七天之后的一个午后，彼得正无聊的在殿内小憩，就听到外面侍女仆从突然叽叽喳喳闹成了一团。彼得刚迷迷糊糊的睁开眼爬起来，还衣衫未整，就见到一个男人冒冒失失的闯入了寝殿。

这人满面风尘，胡子拉碴，穿着一副破破烂烂的凡人打扮，一头金发已经脏得快要看不出原本的颜色。尽管如此，但他那股天生贵胄的气质和手中握着的妙尔尼尔还是让彼得一秒认出了他是谁。

雷神归来了！也是……他的丈夫回来了。

索尔见到床上的彼得时一时也呆住了，他顿了一顿才笑道：

“让王妃见笑了，吾之前流落人间些许时间，却不曾想正好误了婚期，索尔在此给你道歉了。吾刚回来，还未曾来得及梳洗，如此见面真是失礼了。”

“呃，没关系的，你才刚回来，还是去洗个澡然后休息一会儿吧。”

“听闻你是之前那位维多利亚公主的兄长，但我还不知道你叫什么名字。”

“彼得•奎尔，叫我彼得就行了。”

这一夜索尔上了彼得的床，他对彼得温柔又热情，虽然也操干得他爽到哭出来，但感觉又比洛基要好得多，至少他不喜欢在床上玩那些恶作剧花样。真正的索尔简直看上去比传说中的还要迷人一百倍，既威猛帅气又不乏温柔体贴，这让彼得情不自禁的开始有些着迷起来。

但是……但是只要一想到洛基，彼得就不由得开始忧愁起来。真正的索尔回来了，洛基也不必再为了皇家面子伪装索尔跟他共处，然而他这个小叔子会就此善罢甘休吗？

而倘若他与洛基偷情的事情一旦让索尔知道，他的爱情，他的家人，他的故国百姓，那一切都全完了。索尔是一个多么诱人的存在，一个几乎完美的丈夫，还对他那么好，这都是彼得嫁来以前想都不敢想的。他不能让这个美梦破碎掉，不管洛基之后怎样打算，他都会尽力保住这份婚姻。

开始那两天还算相安无事，可就在几天之后的一个下午，本在后花园陪彼得一起的索尔临时被奥丁叫走议事，便暂时留彼得一人在亭内乘凉。

正趴在桌上无聊的彼得一抬头，猝不及防的被突然出现的洛基吓了一跳。

“嫂子，几天不见，别来无恙？”坐在对面的洛基表情似笑非笑，只看得彼得心里毛毛的。

“洛基，你来干什么？”

“瞧你这话说的，我还能来干什么，当然是干嫂子你呀！”

“洛基！索尔已经回来了，你别太过分！”这种露骨的调戏让彼得瞬间就涨红了脸，目前来说他也不敢直接跟洛基翻脸，只能希望提到索尔也许能让洛基放弃对他的纠缠。

“嫂子，你们凡间有句话说得好‘一日夫妻百日恩’，这才下床没几天你就翻脸不认人啦？”

“你到底想怎么样？”

“这话应该我问你啊？嫂子，你想要我们之间的事败露吗？不想的话就得乖乖听我的，我想干你就得乖乖给我干。搞清楚，谁才是那个可以谈条件的人，你还没资格。”

彼得气得脸色发白，嘴唇也抿得紧紧的，他无比痛恨洛基的卑鄙手段，但同时也明白自己唯一的选择只能是服从他。他们现在已经成了一条绳上的蚂蚱，已经被绑死了。

洛基拽着彼得的手腕，把他拖到花园更深处，那是小喷泉后一处偏僻的花丛，足有人的腰部那么高。

洛基单单剥掉了彼得的裤子，又强迫彼得摆成一个跪趴的屈辱姿势，只让他撅起屁股双腿大张着等洛基来干他。

“嫂子，我大哥操过你了吧？你说说，是他操得你更爽还是我操得你更爽？”

“呃……啊……啊啊！”在这种场合明知彼得不敢太大声的呻吟，洛基却偏偏要更用力的操干起来，还非要让他回答各种羞耻的问题。经过这几天的了解，彼得已经清楚得很，洛基一向就是喜欢如此恶作剧，每次只要看见彼得想叫却不敢叫的可怜模样他就开心的不得了。

彼得他也只能被迫每次都回答洛基喜欢的羞耻选项，耍点心机哄他开心才好让自己少吃点苦头。

也不知道被洛基按在这花丛操干了多久，直到周围暮色四合，彼得敏感的听到不远处索尔的呼唤声才从情欲中猛然惊醒过来。

“洛基，索尔就在那边，求你了，他会看见的……”

“好吧，嫂子，今天先放过你，来日我们再尽兴。”

说完洛基又狠狠地插了几下才在他里面射出来。

听着索尔的脚步声越来越近，彼得立刻慌乱的从花丛里爬起来，虽然他看上去还脸颊红红，衣衫凌乱。

“彼得？你怎么到这里来了，我正四处找你呢？”

“我……我刚看见一只漂亮的紫蓝色蝴蝶飞进了这处花丛，我想抓住它但是没抓到。呃对不起让你担心了。”彼得忐忑不安地整理着衣服，他现在颤抖的大腿间甚至还有洛基的精液一直在往下流，他真后怕被索尔发现一切。

“没关系，彼得。下次这种东西尽管让我帮你抓，保证手到擒来。”

索尔爽朗的笑起来，搂住他的腰自回去了。

但是偷情这种事有一就有二，只要一放纵往往就不可收拾了，并且洛基的要求更是渐渐的变本加厉起来，弄得彼得每次都心惊肉跳的。

这次索尔要彼得替他去图书馆内找一本重要的古书，这也是因着索尔自己临时有事要办，他本身又不愿多看书才托彼得去。

但书库里又向来是还有另外一位常客的，就是洛基。彼得一早就知道进了书库洛基肯定是不会错过这个千载难逢的好机会的，一定要在书库里干他，但是眼下他也没得选择。

但彼得也没想到，这次索尔办事这么快，当索尔在外面敲门时，彼得还正被洛基压在书桌上狠狠地操干着。

“索尔，你……别进来，你先……回去吧，我一会儿……就好了。”

“没关系，我进来等你？”

“啊……嗯啊……洛基……你快说句话呀……”

“大哥，你还是在外面等等吧，书库里闷的要死，你一向最讨厌，一进来没几分钟就要犯困。”

“也好，那我还是在外面等吧。”

听到索尔的回答，彼得刚松了一口气，就突然被洛基强行抱到了大门边按在门上干了起来。

“啊……洛基……你别……”

门板很厚实，但还是因为里面激烈的碰撞而不时发出一些轻微的响声，与索尔只有一门之隔，彼得更是不敢发出太大的声音，只憋得眼睛都泪汪汪的。

“轻一点……索尔会听到的……”

“那就让他听，正好让他比比你在谁身下叫得更骚啊？”

“洛基……求你了……别这样！”

经过彼得百般哀求，洛基才终于射在里面。而每次都这样，不管彼得怎么求他不要射在里面，回去不好清理和交代，可是洛基从没听过。

十几分钟后，书库的大门打开了，彼得颤颤巍巍的走了出去，索尔看了看彼得明显刚哭过的眼睛和脖子上隐约的痕迹，又往里面凌乱无比的书桌上瞟了一眼，他那素来有洁癖的弟弟洛基还捧着一本书端坐在椅子上看得聚精会神。

索尔紧紧搂着彼得的腰在他耳边说了一句话，他的语气突然像是温柔得能滴出水来，手上的力道却大得让彼得差点叫出声。

“洛基真是粗鲁，彼得，你的腰刚才在书桌上硌得疼吗？”

——The End——


End file.
